


百合重开

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 以藏X你 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Izou (One Piece)/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

你第一次见到以藏，是他们一家刚搬来的那天。

他们住进的是你们町上最破旧的一间房子。院子里长满了杂草，最边上的那间屋已经塌了。屋顶的瓦片虽然还在，但是碎得碎，裂得裂，再防不住雨。就连你们孩子捉迷藏都不肯进去躲一会儿。那是又老又破，绝没人要的房子。

那年你十岁，远远地瞧见了以藏的父亲走进你们的町里。那个瘦削落魄的中年男人，独自带着两个孩子走进那间长满野草的院子。他们每人都背着一个破旧的包裹，连小小的阿菊也有一个。阿菊年纪还太小，走路都走不稳，被包裹压得直不起腰来，以藏就从后面帮忙，用力拎起阿菊身上的包裹。他只能做到如此，倒不是不疼爱弟弟，是因为他自己也背着东西。有一个比他人还大的破布包裹，重重地压在身上。

你那时候懵懵懂懂地，有些怕，又有些想要去帮帮他，就在你踟躇的时候，出来寻你吃饭的母亲从背后揽住了你，  
“别看了，回家。”  
你被母亲拉着手向家走，中间却总是回头看向那个破房子。以藏他们已经走进了屋子里，院子好像又恢复了往日的落寞，可以藏那被包裹压弯的身影却从此留在了你的脑海里。

自打以藏他们搬来后，就更没有孩子敢去那间院子了。大人们也不肯像对待新邻居那样去和以藏的父亲寒暄一二。你那时候小，不明白大人们窃窃私语的意思，什么“花都的舞伎”，什么“花柳宗家”你统统不懂。你只看懂了母亲的眼神，和母亲去参加町里人的葬礼时一样。长大了你才明白，那是怜悯也是冷漠。

你从小胆子就大，有时候甚至有些莽气。所以那个爬树输给你的坏小子只是随口一激，你就上了当。  
“你要是敢去那间院子，我才真是服你！”  
“去就去，有什么了不起？！”  
孩子间的意气激励了你，你几乎是跑到了以藏家，停步在紧闭的院门口。你捏了捏袖子，转头对趴在远处墙头的孩子们喊，  
“门锁了！”  
“敲门嘛！敲门进去才算你赢！”

起哄声和笑声让你头脑发热，你抬手就拍在了院门上。你用的力气大，那院门又不牢固，你不但把木门拍得直晃，门后面的门栓也跟着哗啦啦地响。那声音大得把孩子们吓得不敢出声，连你也被吓了一跳。一时之间所有人都安静下来，领头的那小子也屏气凝神地看着。

你离着门最近，刚开始没听见里面有声响时，你只是有一点忐忑，等脚步声传出来，而且离你越来越近的时候，你才真有些怕了。衣服袖子被你攥得变形，手心里的汗都渗进袖子布料里，耳听着脚步声到了门口，你紧张得简直想转头就跑，可门里却传出了一个好听的声音，  
“请问，门外是哪位？”

町里的人从不这样说话，也没有这样温柔缠绵的口音，你冷不丁想起大人们说的“花都”，“花都人”都是这样说话吗？你还在想着，门却已经从里面打开了。一个身量和你差不多的男孩站在你面前，你立刻就被男孩的容貌吸引了注意，你从没见过这样漂亮的人。你只能用漂亮去形容他，他的皮肤是那样的白，只有你的百合花才能白得这样好看；而他的眼睛却又那样黑，那样清澈；就连他的嘴唇都是小小的红红的，像是姐姐采回来的野莓，看着就觉得喜欢。

小孩也是知道美丑的，十岁的你愣在门口，突然就烧红了脸颊。你那时还不明白羞怯是什么，但是身体却先你一步做出了反应，你傻乎乎地退了几步，什么也没说就转身跑走了。你甚至都没敢回头再瞧一瞧他，连孩子们迟迟到来的嘘声都没能拦住你的脚步。

你径直跑回了家里，跑回了卧室。你房间里小小的木门一关上，你就立刻扑进床铺了。你红着脸摸自己的胸膛，“咚咚咚”“咚咚咚”的心跳大声地传出来，好像要填满整间卧室，你忍不住低下头，问自己的心，  
“你怎么要跳得这样快？”

从那以后，那个破旧的院子就成了你连梦里都在惦念的地方。孩子们对你的打趣也不能消解你的心事，你总是忍不住走向那里，却又在中途停住脚步，硬生生地走回家里。你也记不清那是你第几次走到那里，总之，你又一次见到了以藏。

你站在之前孩子们躲藏的墙头处，遥遥地看着他。以藏好像抱着一个破旧的木盆，里面是堆起来的一些衣服，也许他是要去洗衣服，你一边想一边更仔细地瞧他。于是你惊讶地发现，以藏就连走路也和你们不一样。你说不上来那是什么样的姿态，只是觉得和上次那个花都来的腰肢细细的堂姐走起路来很像。像是风吹过杨柳的枝条，又轻又柔，连迈出的脚步都那样好看。你痴痴地瞧着，走出不远的以藏却好像察觉了什么一样，突然转回头，缓慢地扫视了一圈。

你本应该立刻弯下腰躲到墙头后面，可是你的腰却硬的像木头一样，你弯不下腰，好像也不想弯腰。你看着以藏疑惑的样子，甚至想要他直直地看过来，你想和他对视，想看他会做出什么反应。

很快，你的想象就成了现实，以藏扫视了一圈身后，然后就真的抬起头看向高处，正和你的目光对上。你不知道自己那时候的表情是什么，但是脸一定红得吓人，你又捏紧了自己的袖子。以藏什么也没说，只是对你露出一个笑来，他向上提了提怀里的木盆，然后就转身走了。

“他对我笑了！”  
你傻乎乎地在心里喊了一句，你眼睛亮亮地盯着以藏的背影，像是亲手照料的百合终于盛开，你忍不住在心里重复这样的快乐，  
“他对我笑了！”  
“他对我笑了！”  
你雀跃地跑回家里，跑进园子，来到你那株盛开的百合面前，和它分享你的喜悦，  
“他对我笑了，笑得和你一样好看………”


	2. Chapter 2

那日以藏的笑容激励了你，让你决定像大人那样正式去以藏家里拜访。母亲去邻居家做客总要带上礼物，你也想要这么做，倒不是为了显示礼仪，你只是想送给以藏些什么，想他再对你笑一次。你在自己的柜子里翻找，最叫你满意的竟是一件盛放和果子的点心盒子，你想起了町上那家有名的和果子店铺，和店里那些白豆沙制成的甜蜜点心。你抱着那个精致的点心盒子，做出了决定。

店铺的主人是个温柔女子，一双巧手能把和果子做出四季花草的模样。夏日常见的样式有风铃、紫阳和你最喜欢的百合。这些精致的和果子被店主一一摆在你那个漂亮的点心盒子里，你却被货架最中央的水羊羹吸引了的注意。在水一样澄清透明的糕体中，竟有一条活灵活现的“红尾金鱼”。

店主的手艺极好，做出的水羊羹就像是把夏日祭典上捞金鱼的池水切了一块摆出来，完全看不出是用豆沙和白凉粉做出的点心。你巴巴地趴在柜台上看着，最后咬咬牙，从怀里拿出所有的零用钱，递给店主人，  
“这块也帮我装起来。”

店主以为你是替家里买的礼物，小心翼翼地把食盒递给你，叮嘱你走路要当心，别把点心碰坏了形状。你很听她的话，小心地接过，一步一定地向那间院子走去，把夏日的阳光抛在身后。

在路上时时刻刻都要注意手里的点心，你走得慢极了，你在太阳下的影子从大到小再从小变大，这才终于到了那间院子。你站在院门的阴影下，从怀里拿出手帕擦一擦额上和鼻尖的汗水，又理了理领口和袖口，然后才敲响了院门。这次你只有一点点紧张，因为你想起以藏对你的笑，你觉得这笑就能说明你们是有交情的，可以算得上打过交道的朋友了。

以藏这次没有出声询问，他径直打开了院门。漂亮的男孩逆着光看你，像是与朋友相见，又露出一个笑来，  
“是你呀！”  
他的声音不是女孩的娇软，却莫名让你酥了骨头，你准备好的话一时竟全说不出来，你只能把手里的食盒递出去，  
“是我…我来拜访你。”  
以藏有些惊讶地看着你，但他还是接过了你的礼物。以藏侧身让你，  
“快进来吧。”  
他的声音语调上扬，听起来就很高兴的样子，这让你也抿着嘴笑了一下。

你跟在以藏身后向内走，以藏接过了你的点心盒子，他似是瞧出了你的小心，他也极稳妥地提着那盒子，手臂稳得一点也不像个孩子。走进来你才发现，院子里的杂草都被拔了，一捆一捆地编好铺到了屋顶上。塌了的那间房还塌着，但是砖瓦石块却少了许多，想来是被用在其他地方了。你瞧着以藏单薄的背影，在心里赞叹他的能干。

不知怎地，你认准了这些活计都是与你同岁的以藏做的，而不是他父亲。

进到屋里，先入耳的是鼾声，中年男人浊响地鼾声，你也没想到才中午他父亲就酣然大睡了。以藏把你带来的点心盒子放在桌子上。桌面擦的干净，上面摆了一个没盖子的茶壶，和几个样式不一的杯子。以藏轻声招呼你坐下，坐在那没有椅背的小凳子上。坐下了你才瞧见，这桌子的一条腿短了一截，下面是用石块垒起来的，也不知道以藏是怎么找的，四四方方一块青石，规矩又干净，高度也正正好。在这破败的家居里，竟让你觉出一丝趣味来。

“没什么好茶，委屈你。”  
以藏转回身，拿了一杯热茶给你，杯子是那几个中最好的，至少没有缺口。你低头看了一眼，竟是野玫瑰花苞泡的水，馥郁的香气被热水泡开，倒是比茶更招小女孩喜欢。你欢喜地低头尝了一口，笑得弯起了眼睛。看你喜欢以藏也高兴，他把刚才倒水时挽起的袖子放下，坐在你对面的小凳上，那凳子咯吱一声响，然后才稳住，  
“谢谢你来拜访我们，还带了点心。”

以藏很配合你的“大人游戏”，可你那时还不懂得与人寒暄，你只是胡乱摇摇头表示不用谢，然后就把点心盒子打开，推到以藏面前，期待地看着他，  
“你喜欢这个吗？”  
以藏一眼就看到了最中间那块水羊羹，便是在花都，他也不常能见到这样好的点心，  
“这…这怎么好…太破费了……”  
你没听出以藏的推拒，还傻乎乎地顺着他的话说，  
“是呢！这一块抵得过其他好几块了。”  
你痴痴地看着那块果子，  
“可它多好看呀，和祭典上的金鱼池一模一样。我从来也捞不到金鱼，买了这块点心，就当是我捞到了。”

小女孩的娇憨总是讨人喜欢，以藏被你的话逗笑，就也放松下来。你捻起一块“铃兰”吃，又拿给以藏一块“百合”，  
“我最喜欢百合，我在家里种了好几株，它们开得很漂亮呢！”  
你和他说着闲话，又催促他赶紧尝尝，以藏顺着你的意思低头咬了一口。他竟然连吃东西也好看，牙齿一点不露，没有声音，只是细细地嚼。你托着腮看他，越看越觉得好看，竟入了迷。以藏背后的帘子却突然动了一下，惊醒了你。你向下看，一个小孩子怯生生地从里面探出头。

“阿菊，出来和客人打招呼。”  
以藏对阿菊招了招手，小孩从帘子后面走出来，抱住了以藏的腿，偏着头好奇地看你。你递了一块点心给阿菊，以藏替他接过去，又拍了拍小孩的肩膀，催促他向你道谢。阿菊这才展颜露出个甜甜的笑，比画上的童子还好看，  
“谢谢姐姐！”  
你忍不住又递一块点心给他。

阿菊漂亮又伶俐，脆生生地和你说话，就是亲弟弟也不能比他更讨你喜欢。你亲热地拉着他的手，喂他点心和热茶。以藏看你们玩得高兴，就悄悄地进了厨房。直等到你们把那些小点心都吃了，以藏才从厨房里出来，还端着一碗红豆年糕汤，是他现熬出来的。

“家徒四壁，一时没什么能还礼的。只先请你尝尝我的手艺吧。”  
以藏笑着把碗端放在你面前，你看着他脸上的笑，心里想，  
“你对我笑就算是还礼了。”  
豆沙不算浓稠，年糕也没有几块，但是你一点也不介意，甚至还因为是以藏亲手熬的，尝出了格外的香甜。  
“我很喜欢！”  
你吃完了全部的红豆年糕汤，仰起头对着以藏笑。


	3. Chapter 3

从那以后你就和以藏熟络起来，你常常跑去以藏家里找他玩。以藏的父亲总是在睡觉，你竟一次也没见过。开始你只是去找他闲聊一会儿，以藏在院里做家里的活计，你就在一边叽叽喳喳地讲自己的琐事。以藏和其他吵闹的男孩一点也不一样，他只是噙着好看的笑，一边听你说一边点头。再加上以藏生得一副好相貌，就算只是看着他都格外舒心了，更别说他还会第一时间注意到你换了什么衣服和饰品，真诚地夸赞它们美丽，夸赞它们和你相配。

你很喜欢这样的以藏。以至于后来你就常常要在他家里待到日头偏西才肯回家。

以藏家里没有母亲，所以他和女孩们一样常要去河边洗衣服。于是你就和从前一起去河边的姐妹们道了别。每到洗衣服的时候都抱着木盆跑去找以藏一起。也许是性格体贴也许是感念你常去找他玩，每次以藏都很照顾地把你的木盆放到自己的木盆上面，一起抱着，然后带你去另一处河畔。

这处河畔不是町人常来的，水稍深且平缓，不太适合洗衣服。但是以藏喜欢这里，这里很安静，没有其他町人的注目和低语。因为以藏，你也喜欢上了这里。一起洗衣服时，你最感激以藏的就是他会好心地帮你洗和服上厚重的腰带，那是你最头痛的衣饰，以前就算是有小姐妹帮你也很难完成。

正是盛夏时节，尽管你和以藏穿的都是轻薄的浴衣，洗完所有衣物后也还是出了一身细汗，清凉的河水缓缓从你们面前流过，你看着河水想，要是能在河里洗个澡该有多痛快呢。以藏似乎和你想的一样，不过他比你干脆许多。一晃神，男孩就跳进河里，你再扭头看，岸上就只剩下以藏的浴衣了。以藏从水面钻出来，看向站在岸边的你，  
“这水好凉快！你要下来吗？”

你日后回想起来那时，常猜想是因为以藏从来没有母亲一类的女性长辈教导，所以那时的他一点也不懂男女大防一类的事，才能那么坦荡地邀你入浴。男孩的脸上还带着稚气，他的长发被水打湿披在肩上，皮肤在阳光下白得发光，河水没过他的胸口，看起来竟和女孩没什么两样。而你那时候年纪还小，懵懵懂懂，一点不对也没察觉。你没能躲过盛夏河水的诱惑，也跟着下了水。

“这水好深！”  
你刚走了几步就不敢再向前了，你只在没过腰际的河水里玩过，这一下水就到了腰，你再不敢向前走了。以藏就立刻游过来接你，  
“扶着我，我不会让你淹到的。”  
以藏用手臂圈着你的腰，还握着你的手腕，带你向河里走去。

挨到一起你才觉出不同来，再结实的女孩身上也总有一层软肉，挨在一起都是软绵绵的。可同样十岁的以藏，因为经年累月地做重活，手臂上已经有了肌肉，绷紧时就格外坚实。被这样的手臂圈着，就算是在水里你也安心了不少，就这样，你扶着以藏的肩背和他一起走进河水里。

有了以藏的保护，你就不那么怕了。开始还要以藏拉着你的手腕，后来你就彻底适应了这里的水深，还大着胆子，在水里搔以藏的痒。以藏总是吃不饱饭，身上摸着好像比你还瘦，只有腰上一点软肉，十分怕痒。你拿捏了以藏的弱点，在水里和他玩闹，你们的笑声和水声一起响在那年盛夏。

玩累了你才终于安静下来，靠着以藏的胸膛，让他帮你洗头发。男孩用皂角细致地搓洗你的长发，洗干净之后就在河水中帮你梳理，直到你的长发都被理顺为止。你捧着自己带上皂角香气的头发向以藏道谢，然后也压着他的肩膀为他清洗。

以藏的长发水藻一样飘在河面，秀美的脸从水里浮出来，就像是传说里的河妖，美得能叫人心甘情愿为他赴死。你亲热地抱住河水里的以藏，用脸颊贴蹭他的脸颊，大声地夸赞你的朋友，  
“以藏！你好漂亮！”  
以藏从未被人这样直白的夸过，他有点羞涩地把脸沉进水中，却还是由着你抱。

你们的长发在水中缠绕，又随着水流分开。你用手指梳理你们混在一起的长发，却差点把它们弄得打结，以藏也不阻拦，只是用手臂虚虚地拢着你，他还是怕你沉下去。你们的湿发一起缠绕在你的手指上，像是把你的发和以藏的发系在了一起。那时的你们还不明白，什么是“结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。”更没想过，诗的最后竟会是“生当复来归，死来长相思。”


	4. Chapter 4

你是13岁那年才突然明白，以藏对你来说不是一个普通的朋友。

你姐姐那年十八岁，芳年正好，与白舞的一个男人定下了婚事。白舞的大名是康家，那个贤明侠义的康家，所以白舞也是远近闻名的富庶之地。你的未来姐夫家境殷实，人品相貌也都不错，你姐姐能定下这样一门好亲事还要多谢你那位花之都的堂姐。那位堂姐出嫁了两年，也是嫁到白舞，这才介绍了相熟的邻居给你姐姐，也算一段好姻缘。

男方上门订亲那天，你被赶回自己的房间不许出来，姐姐却去了前厅，躲在屏风后面，偷偷打量自己的未来夫婿。你就溜进了姐姐房间，躲在柜子里等他们回来。也不知过了多久，你晕乎乎地睡了一觉，然后才被房间里的嬉笑声吵醒。你顺着柜子的缝隙朝外看，姐姐在町上交好的姐妹都来贺喜，三五个姑娘一起逼问姐姐喜不喜欢她那白舞的未来夫婿。

你从没见过姐姐的脸那样红，她捏着手帕低下头，连露出的一截颈子都是红的，姐姐的声音很小又打着颤，  
“喜欢…自然是喜欢的……”  
在女孩们的起哄和笑声中，你好像突然就明白了什么：有些喜欢是不一样的。你开始回想自己对父母姐姐的喜欢，对百合花和小豆汤的喜欢，而你最后想到的是对以藏的喜欢。毋庸置疑，你是喜欢以藏的，可是不知怎地你一下就想起姐姐红红的脸颊。你在小小的柜子里，莫名地就听见了自己的心跳，像打鼓一样响，还有血流的声音，清楚地从你耳上的皮肤里传过来。

这些急促汹涌的声音一下就让你涨红了脸颊，好像连柜子也变得憋闷起来，你大口地在柜子里吸气，心里只剩下了一个声音，  
“我喜欢以藏，不一样的喜欢。”

等到姐姐送她的朋友们回家，你才从柜子里出来。出来时你只觉得手脚发软，狼狈地几乎是从柜子里爬出来的。你回到自己的房间，呆呆地坐在床铺上。一会想姐姐低头露出的颈子一会又想以藏看着你的笑眼，你坐在床上，脸上一会是笑一会是愁。一个最重要的问题在你脑海里徘徊不去，你喜欢以藏不假，可是，以藏喜欢你吗？

你想起刚才姐姐的忐忑：  
“你们说，他会喜欢我吗？”  
你姐姐用手指搅着手帕，  
“试试呗！”  
“怎么试？”  
一个姑娘转了转眼睛，然后从姐姐手里抽出了那条手帕，  
“送他一个定情信物，看他回不回你！”  
另一个姑娘也点头补充，  
“还要看他回你什么！要是………”

你低着头重复那个词，  
“定情信物……”  
然后又茫然地环视房间，  
“送什么好呢？”

你到底是个直爽的姑娘，第二天一早就去了以藏家里。阿菊跑来给你开门，笑着叫你姐姐。你和阿菊一起走进院里，看向坐在园中的以藏。以藏站起身迎你，笑着打招呼，  
“今天怎么这么早？”  
女孩总是比男孩先长，三年过去，你竟比以藏稍高一点。朝阳落在以藏脸上，睫毛的阴影就映在他的眼下，你这个角度正看得清楚。

也许是因为终于认清自己的心意，明明早已习惯了以藏的美貌，这时候你却又心跳加速起来，  
“啊…啊对，我今天起得早……”  
“怎么了？你昨晚没睡好？”  
以藏有些担忧地看向你，对上以藏的视线你就越发不知道说什么好，嗓音也变得干涩，你心里想着定情信物应该送什么，嘴里就胡乱开了口，  
“这不是……你生日要到了嘛！我来问问……你想要什么礼物？”

话出口你就后了悔，哪有问人家过生日要什么礼物的？以藏看你脸颊涨红，就立刻体贴地接住了你的话，  
“让我想想，和你要些什么好……”  
以藏笑着看你，还调侃了一句，  
“总之不能再让你像之前那样，花钱买些用不上的东西了。”  
“哪有用不上？！”  
你立刻反驳起来，  
“你不是想做那个御田的家臣吗？那怎么能不读书呢？！书是最有用的东西了！！”

“你说得对，书是最有用的东西。谢谢你替我打算……”  
以藏笑着回应你，还是一如既往地好脾气。看着以藏嘴角噙着的笑，你的脸就又不争气地红了。以藏便很担忧地看着你，  
“脸怎么红得这样厉害？真的生病了？”  
连阿菊都抓着你的袖子，踮起脚仰头看你，  
“姐姐生病了吗？”

“没…没事！”  
你慌张地摆手，却被以藏抓着手腕拉过去，以藏稍稍抬起眼瞧你，精致的上目线像是用炭笔勾勒过，眼尾也比平时更上挑，好似能一眼看进你心里。像是有一团火摆在面前，你只觉得干热，呼吸都不自觉地停下来，怕被滚烫的空气灼伤。可那团火却一点也不知道你的苦楚，他竟紧紧地贴过来，与你额头相抵。你僵硬地愣在以藏的怀里，看着他的睫毛上下颤动，你闻到了以藏身上的香气，还不等你仔细辨别那香气，以藏就后退开来。

“好像没发烧……”  
以藏有些犹疑地说，可你的脸却更红了。你只好用手背去贴自己的脸颊，好让温度降下来。另一只手却不自觉地抚上额头，你瞪着以藏，有些羞怯，更多的却是喜悦。而以藏终于从你的目光中明白了些什么，他白皙的脸一下就漫起了绯色，眼尾都泛起了湿漉漉的红色。以藏看你的眼神飘忽起来，一时连话都不会说了，  
“你……我……”

只有阿菊不明白你们突然这是怎么了，他只看见自己哥哥的脸也突然变红了，小孩子被吓了一跳，急得大声叫起来，  
“哥哥生病了！哥哥也生病了！！”  
以藏这才连忙蹲下身抱住阿菊，  
“阿菊不怕，哥哥没有生病。”  
小孩眼窝浅，只这一会儿阿菊的眼睛里就蓄满了眼泪，泪珠子在阿菊的大眼睛里打转，看得人心里发紧。以藏只能更轻声地哄他，可阿菊还是不依不饶地问他，  
“那哥哥为什么突然脸红？”

以藏不知道怎么回答他的弟弟，他只能抬起头求助地看你，可你却也热切地盯着他，想要知道这个答案。以藏低下头看看阿菊的眼睛，又抬起头看看你的眼睛，然后他就再一次窘迫地羞红了脸。以藏就这样红着脸，颇有些可怜地看你，带着讨饶的意味。你立刻就败给了这样的以藏，哪里还好意思再为难他。于是你也蹲下身子哄着阿菊，把以藏从这种困境中解救出来。

哄好了阿菊你才想起自己的来意，你便又问了一次以藏，生日想要什么样的礼物。看着以藏低头思考，你心里很有些紧张，捏着袖子的手指攥得发白。你希望他能察觉你的心思，可好像又怕他真的知道。过了好一会儿，以藏才对你说，  
“你有没有……不再穿的旧衣，可不可以…送我一身？”  
你很讶异地看着以藏，这算什么礼物？你想从以藏的表情里看出点什么，可他脸上只有期待和忐忑，你也只好失望地在心里叹气，但嘴上还是很大方地说，  
“这有什么，我一定挑件漂亮的送你！”

等你心事重重地回家时，你还能想起以藏那惊喜的表情。旧衣服有什么好的？也值得他那样高兴？你在心里想着，却没注意刚出门的姐姐，两个人正撞了个满怀。  
“想什么这样入神？人都看不见？”  
姐姐嗔怪地戳了一下你的额头，你笑嘻嘻地抱住姐姐，  
“当然是想姐姐，我最喜欢的姐姐要是嫁到白舞了，我可怎么办？”  
“你少哄我！”  
姐姐抬起袖子掩着唇笑起来，  
“母亲没和你说？以后咱们一家都要搬到白舞去。”

“什么？要搬去白舞吗？”  
你惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，忍不住大声地质问起来，  
“怎么从没人和我说过？！”  
“你嚷什么！兴许是母亲忘记了。不过白舞可比这儿热闹多了，吃的玩的穿的都比这儿有意思，你该高兴才是！”  
你愣愣地看着姐姐，好像还没反应过来她话里的意思。  
“不说这个了，正好你回来了，我有事要你帮我瞧瞧呢。”  
姐姐不再等你发问，直接拉着你去了自己的房间。

姐姐卧室的矮几上摆着一个木簪，一看就是男子的旧物。姐姐看你直直地盯着就很不好意思地把那木簪收起来，  
“别看了…”  
不等你问，姐姐就自己说出来，  
“是他送的。”  
从姐姐订婚以来，这个“他”字就成了特指，只有一个人能被姐姐用这样羞涩的表情叫“他”。

你困惑地看着姐姐，你当然知道“他”是谁，可你还是很不明白，为什么“他”要送姐姐自己的旧物，难道不应该送些胭脂布料或是精致吃食吗？姐姐笑着瞧你，原来你竟把这疑问说了出来。  
“不一样的，妹妹，身边常用的旧物和那些礼物总是不一样的……”  
你看着姐姐甜蜜的含笑的眼睛，突然就想起了那天在柜子里听到的，  
“送他个定情信物……”  
你恍然就明白了。

“你有没有……不再穿的旧衣……”  
想起之前以藏的话，你一下就站起来，脚下不停地转着圈，眼睛亮得像星子一样，原来以藏是这样的意思！你也立刻和姐姐一样，甜蜜蜜地笑开了，  
“原来是这样，姐姐，原来是这样！”  
你快乐地绕着姐姐转圈，只晃得她眼晕，  
“好好的这是怎么了？快坐下，我还要你帮我看看新做的这身衣服怎么样呢！”

姐姐的话提醒了你，你捂着自己醉酒一样的脸颊，轻快地跑向自己的房间，  
“姐姐我明天再帮你看！”  
你边跑边喊了一声，把姐姐的声音抛在身后，你现在脑子里只想着，要挑哪一件衣服才好！


End file.
